Tales of the dark Mews
by neko-chan7625
Summary: With every light there is a darkness to go with it, come with us and hear tha tales of those who the darkness has embraced. but beware the darkness is always lurkingdisclamer: i don't own tokyo mew mew i'm only writing about my friends and my OC's


**A Tiger's Tale.**

The snow fell briskly outside. A girl with long fiery red hair plays a old silver flute, Her body is badly covered in scars and fresh bruises. She pulls the metal instrument away from her lips as she glances at her younger brother, he was sleeping peacefully. It made her smile it was one of the few things that made her do that nowadays. Her past was a blur. She had never knew her real family. She only could recall her step parents. Her step father Matsuharu who was a very angry drunk, and her step mother Souria who just left and never returned. Indeed that may have been part of the reason Matsuharu was so enraged when ever he became intoxicated. She took pride in being able to protect her small baby step brother Takashima. She always called him Taka though.

Taka yawned softly her light lavender hair falling in front of his face. "Why did you stop playing Pom-chan?" She smiled lightly at her step brother. "Ah, gomenasai. Taka. I was just thinking is all." Taka blinked as he looked at his step sister Pom. He shrugged and laid back down. Pom smiled as she brought the flute to her lips playing again, this time a complicated lullaby in minor tone. It was eerie but taka was asleep fast. Pom sat down her instrument and stood up from her chair. She could hear the TV from the other room. It was talking about them again. The mew mews. A super hero team. Pom didn't believe they were real and even if she did she wouldn't care for them. It wasn't as if they had helped her in anyway. Sure, that was heartless to think, but she had realized long again in her life that she had to depend on herself. She just figured everyone else felt the same.

She sighed as she looked out her window to see the blissful white blanket of snow that seemed to cover the world around her. Yes, it was Christmas eve. She had been saving up all year with the small odd jobs she could find so she would be able to buy her brother a small gift. So that just once she could tell him that Santa didn't forget them, unlike every year in their past. This year it would be different come tomorrow she would make everything great. She smiled down at her brother as she grabbed her sweatshirt. "I'll be back soon, I promise." She whispered as she headed out into the snow covered abyss.

Pom shivered softly as she trudged through the deep white ice. Her legs were cut by the coldness that surrounded her body but she just tried to put it out of her mind. After all she was on a mission this year. To pick out a single toy for taka with out Matsuharu getting in the way, She would make it happen this year. She swore it to herself. She walked to the toy store. It was very crowded, and she managed to grabbed the last toy solider. She smiled to herself lightly as she began to walk though the snow. A blizzard was raging and she could hardly see, her body felt frozen to the point that she could hardly move. Pom's vision blurred and she fell into the pile of crystallized water called snow.

Everything seemed to be pure white as she looked around. She wasn't cold anymore, she didn't feel anything, part of her wondered if this was death. If so it was better than she had hoped. She stood up and looked around only to see a large white tiger in the distance. Fear raised in the very pit of her stomach but she walked towards the great majestic beast. It seemed to have a golden gold around it that made her happy. She kneeled before it and reached to touch the gleaming fur only to be bitten in the wrist. Pom cried out in pain as she gripped her wrist, it wasn't bleeding but it only showed a small mark, a heart with an "x" going though it. "What in the hell?" She murmured.

She opened her emerald green eyes and looked around. She sighed. "It must have been a dream." She shook her head but froze as she saw the mark on her wrist. She sat in the snow for a while just staring at her wrist. The cold bit at her body finally urging her to move. She picked up the small toy soldier that was for Taka. Then she made her way towards home. As she walked she saw a battle going on in the sky. The mew mews. Pom's eyes widened as she saw. "It was true…" She yelped in pain as her wrist seemed to glow brightly even in the middle of all the snow that was falling.

A Green haired boy who was floating smirked as he saw the glow. "Heh, what's this the Mews got themselves a new little friendy? Heh, Well I'll give a warm welcome." He teleported away as his comrades commuted to fight against the mews. The boy teleported straight in front of Pom, She gasped and backed away. He gripped her wrist and smirked. "So your another one of them, hm? Ha! Which one are you the moose!!??" The boy laughed gleefully as she tried to pull away from him. "Unhand me!" She almost seemed to growl. "Ooooh feisty!" He smirked as He pulled her closed to himself pressing his lips to hers.

Pom's eyes widened in a panic as she pushed him away. He laughed as if tormenting her was the funniest game in the world. "Wow, you're a better kisser than Ichigo was!" Pom began to tremble. "Who are you?" She asked still trying to free herself from his grip. He smirked. "The names Kishu, thanks for the kiss!" Pom pulled away from him and she began to run, Why was all this happening!? She just wanted to get home. She help her brothers toy close to her body as she ran, tears iced over her face as she walked inside her home.

She walked into to her room only to find her step brother wasn't there. "Taka?" She questioned getting concerned. She looked around worrying, she dropped the toy on the ground as she ran out of her room. "Taka!?" She cried out only in vain as she bumped into her drunken step father, Matsuharu. "Watch it wench!" He growled at her angrily as he hit her back. Pom fell to the ground but all she did was cry out. "Where is Takashima!!!??? What did you do to him!?" Matsuharu just simple laughed at her. "You stupid little wench, you misplaced you imaginary friend. Well fine I'll play along, I killed the little bastard."

Pom stared at her step father in disbelief, He was acting if it was a game, As if he wasn't even there! "What did you do to Takashima!!?" She cried out again only to get slapped. "I told you, You damned wench, I killed your stupid imaginary friend! I'm not afraid to do the same to you!" Matsuharu spoke to her in a taunting voice. Pom began to shiver. NO, it couldn't be true, Taka wasn't even real?

"No! No! No! No! No! NO!" She screamed out loudly, gripping her hear as her scream echoed sounding like that of a tiger's roar. She gripped her wrist tightly as the glow illuminated the room. "Metamorphosis!" She exclaimed as her body began to change. The glow seemed to engulf her delicate body. Her clothes began to change.

Her ruby red hair fell down to her shoulders, Her emerald eyes shimmered as her lips gleamed a crimson red. A Orange and yellow tattered mini dress cover her body, One of her boots came up to her thigh the other only to her knee both a deep orange with black heels and laces, her gloves were orange and black and were tattered as well ,cut off at the finger tips. She wore Yellow arm bands and one leg band that were trimmed with jagged black fabric, A large orange bow was tied around her waits. A Pitch black collar shimmered around her neck. Two white tiger like ears and a tail the same with a tattered red ribbon the color of her hair tied around it completed her outfit.

Her step father stared at her in disbelief, He stammered out angrily. "The the hell kind of freak are you!!??!" Pom only trembled breathing heavy. She cringed in pain at her wrist again and she turned to the man who was still yelling. "SHUT UP!" She screamed as if in a roar once more. The golden light filled the building destroying ever thing in it's place, the home, The land, and her step father, the only thing that was left was Pom standing in the middle of the wreckage and a small broken toy soldier.

She couldn't stop trembling. She could hear foot steps behind her as the mew mews came running. "What happened here?" One with blue hair, Mint asked in disbelief.

"The Predicites must've attacked and this other Mew must have stopped them" The young blond, Pudding exclaimed. The leader of them all, Ichigo seemed to smile brightly. "That's great then we have another one on our side to help us protect the world!" She exclaimed running towards Pom only to freeze at what she said next.

"This world is pathetic, Why should I bother to protect it? It's never protected me!" She clenched her fist trembling uncontrollably as she gazed down at the toy soldier, Tears streamed helplessly down her face as she lightly whispered. "No one ever has." As those words left her lips she ran off into the deep dark cold night leaving the mews standing there in the snow as the sun began to rise. It was Christmas morning.


End file.
